unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01/Chapter 3
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 3, An Invitation to Chaos, is the third chapter of the first volume of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Raishin Akabane and Felix Kingsfort discussing about Felix's proposal of Raishin assisting the Disciplinary Committee of hunting and defeating in exchange for an to the Night Party when Lisette Norden suddenly interposes to report to Felix another case of devoured automaton. Onomatology Compendium Dusk, inside the in the Central Auditorium, Raishin and Felix discussed about Felix's proposal. Suddenly, Lisette burst into the office and called out to Felix to report to him that there is another case of devoured automaton. Felix then called out to Raishin to come with him and check out the scene. Evening, at the grove of trees behind the Technical Vocational Building, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, was onlooking the scene when Felix, Lisette, Raishin, and Yaya arrived and then entered the grove of trees. After Raishin saw the devoured automaton's dead body, he gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed, and then inquired about its identity, and Lisette answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin reflectively assented as he recognised the iron ball that was embedded in the devoured automaton's crushed legs although found it peculiar that it was by its own weapon. He then was about to consult Charlotte about it, but Charlotte turned away. Raishin tried stopping her, but Charlotte forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin. After she left, Felix intervened and then asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal, but Raishin replied that he will think about it. Felix then returned to the scene, and Raishin, along with Yaya, then left. Lisette intercepted Raishin and then whispered to him that she wanted to tell him about something privately. Raishin ordered Yaya to return to the Tortoise Dormitory and implied for her to consult Shouko about Felix’s proposal, and Yaya begrudgingly did. Lisette then led Raishin to a deserted lecture hall. One hour later, Raishin returned to the Tortoise Dormitory, entered , and asked Yaya if she was able to consult Shouko about Felix’s proposal, and Yaya replied that she did and that Komurasaki imparted the Japanese Army’s approval. Raishin pondered on how he was then going to find when Sigmund suddenly appeared, landing on Raishin's room’s window's windowsill, and knocked on its glass. Raishin welcomed Sigmund, and Sigmund apologised for biting him earlier, vindicated Charlotte, excused himself, and then finally left. After he left, Raishin recalled his earlier conversation with Lisette. One hour earlier, inside a deserted lecture hall, Lisette warned Raishin of Charlotte. Abruptly, Raishin was interrupted by Yaya’s jealous stare. He then announced to her that they will begin hunting Cannibal Candy tomorrow. Nine in the evening, in the Central Auditorium, Lisette came to the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office to report to Felix that Raishin had accepted his proposal. The next day, Raishin was suddenly awoken by Charlotte's sudden visit. Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, asked Raishin on a date, shocking Yaya. Adapted To The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' light novel volume 1 chapter 3 was adapted into the sixth, except for its first fourteen pages, the seventh, and the first page of the eight chapters of the second volume of the manga and the part from 5:16 to 5:50 and the part from 7:40 to 11:38 of the second episode of the anime. Major Events * Raishin Akabane sees Hotaru excessively resemble Nadeshiko Akabane. * Raishin Akabane gives Magnus a small bottle containing Nadeshiko Akabane's ashes. * Felix Kingsfort requests Raishin Akabane to work with him in exchange for an to the Night Party. * Morning Star Wielder is discovered victimised. * Raishin Akabane contacts the Disciplinary Committee to inform them that he has officially accepted Felix Kingsfort's proposal. * Charlotte Belew asks Raishin Akabane on a date to make him help her hunt . Characters In order of appearance: * Raishin Akabane * Yaya * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Felix Kingsfort * Morning Star Wielder New Characters * Eliza * Shouko Karyuusai * Komurasaki * Walter Kingsfort Abilities New Abilities There is no new ability shown or mentioned in this chapter. Magic Circuit * 'Eve's Heart' - Yaya, Sigmund, Eliza New Magic Circuit There is no new magic circuit shown or mentioned in this chapter. Factions and Organisations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army * Disciplinary Committee * Night Party Executive Committee * Ten Benchwarmers New Factions and Organisations * British Intelligence Agencies * House of Lords Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Cafeteria **** Central Auditorium **** Technical Vocational Building **** Tortoise Dormitory ***** New Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Central Auditorium ***** ****** **** Tortoise Dormitory ***** Terminologies * Puppeteer * Automaton * Banned Doll * Mage * Gauntlet * Rounds * * * * Wiseman * Night Party * * Magic Circuit * Magic Energy * British Empire New Terminology There is no new terminology shown or mentioned in this chapter. Battles * There is no battle shown or mentioned in this chapter. Foreshadow * Komurasaki was mentioned by Yaya as being the one who imparted the approval of and the information from the Japanese Army. She only appeared later on in volume 2 of the light novel. Trivia Refer Backs * Felix referred Charlotte and Raishin's battle with the Ten Benchwarmers of the first chapter in his argument to Raishin about his strength. * Felix referred the train incident of the prologue in his trivia to Lisette about Raishin's strength. Cultural Reference * Felix compared 's unsolved case's popularity and its mode of operation to be similar to that of Jack the Ripper's, the most known name of the unidentified killer or killers possibly responsible for the series of murders in the slums of London in England in the United Kingdom in 1888 to possibly 1891. Unanswered Question * What is the dream of Charlotte that she has to realise at all costs? Note Quotes * (From Charlotte to Sigmund): ''“I will eliminate all who stand in my way, no matter who they are.” * (From Felix to Raishin): “The enemy’s strength is equivalent to a member of the Rounds. Sending someone ordinary to hunt would only result in the predator becoming the prey.” Link Category:Light Novel Chapters Category:Light Novel Volume 1 Chapters